Their first mistake…
by Aryenne
Summary: Their first mistake… Thinking they can get away with it.Kagome's husband cheated on her, all hell breaks loose when she finds out the host clubs' deep dark secret. not for Haruhi and host club fan.kag/mori
1. Chapter 1

Title: Their first mistake… Thinking they can get away with it.

A Inuyasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I wish…. Not mine…

Rated: T

Pairings: Kagome/Mori

Summary: Kagome's husband cheated on her, all hell breaks loose when she finds out the host clubs' deep dark secret. If you are a Haruhi and host club fan then don't read.

Prologue

The final battle just ended without the help of Inuyasha because when Kagome was in her time Kikyo finally convince him. After that Kagome swear to become stronger and sought aid from the demon lord after learning all she can from Miroku, Sango and even Kohaku. Kouga came once in a while. First time was to talk to Kagome about adoption into wolf tribe as his sister. Sesshoumaru who also grew fond of the girl made it a two in one adoption. She was princess of both clans. She in turn adopted together with Sesshoumaru both Rin and Shippo. She was now a wolf-silver-dog-miko-demoness

The final combination from Kouga's Goraishi, Seshoumaru's Bakusaiga and Kagome's sacred arrow brought the evil hanyou down. The battle had its consequences: Sango, Miroku and Kohaku. Kohaku died saving Rin and Shippo from one of Naraku's tentacles. Miroku died from his wind tunnel ripped open and taking Sango with him. She didn't want to live without them. All that was left were their weapons that Kagome took with her.

Kagome with went home after the dead of friends. Shippo stayed with Sessh after the final battle with Kirrara the only remaining two of the original tachi. After a month back the three came to her. All three mated: Sesshoumaru mated to Kagura who was saved after Naraku's destruction with Kanna. Kouga mated surprisingly to Rin and Shippo mated to Souten. Even with all of them mated their mate s respect her so much she is consider alpha female of all of them. After much talking and arrangements she was to get 25 percent share of all of their business after finishing school. They sent her to Ouran Academy.

She refused to wear the female uniform so she went as male, Getting the attention of the host club. She made friends and also fell in love. Never did she tell them who she really was. They knew she was a girl in disguise but they though she was a commoner as they put it. That like Haruhi she got in with scholarship which was basically true only Sesshoumaru was funding this one and only Chairman Souh knew this but didn't say anything. After graduation she went to her brothers and son asks them to keep quiet about her so there was no complication. She told them she was marrying one of her friends she fell in love with. They knew who he was so they gave their blessing. Six months later she was married to Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

~xXx~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Their first mistake… Thinking they can get away with it.

A Inuyasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I wish…. Not mine…

Rated: T

Pairings: Kagome/Mori

Summary: Kagome's husband cheated on her, all hell breaks loose when she finds out the host clubs' deep dark secret. If you are a Haruhi and host club fan then don't read.

Chapter 1

She was happy the convention was canceled at last minute so she can go to her husband and son. She was supposed to go to a week-end convention for her husband's family. Little did she know the surprise waiting for her at home. She saw the lights were off thinking they were asleep, leaving her bags in the car she enter the house without making sound. She went to check on her son after seeing him asleep she toke out her cell from her back pocket and started messaging Sesshoumaru about work. Officially she works for him, unofficially she work next to him. She was standing at their bedroom door in shock with her demon hearing and sense of smell she already knew what was going on. She went numb. Thinking clearly her training with Sesshoumaru kicked in. setting her emotion aside she put on a stoic face. Using her cell as a camera she open the door turned on her light and began capturing pictures all the while Honey and Haruhi jumped out of bed. While she knew what was happening she didn't expect it was with Haruhi.

"Get dressed both of you and go to the living room." She gives them a dead glared Sesshoumaru would have been proud of making them do as she said in record time. She turned went into their son room all the while giving Sesshoumaru a call.

"Hello, imouto, is there something I can help you with?"

"Sesshou-Aniki, do you think me and Miro can crash at your place for a while?"

"What happen?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. Let the pack sleep, morning will be soon enough to tell them."

"Hn"

"Don't worry; I'll be there in about an hour. I'm packing Miro some change clothes. So can we?"

"Of course, I'll be waiting."

"Thanks, aniki. See you later"

"Hn"

She finishes packing for her ten year old son. "Miro wake-up. We're going to live with uncle Sessh for awhile. Go wait for me in the car." Still half asleep he went, after securing him she went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: their first mistake… messing with and lying to her.

An Inuyasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I wish…. Not mine…

Rated: T

Pairings: Kagome/Mori

Summary: Kagome's husband cheated on her, all hell breaks loose when she finds out the host clubs' deep dark secret. If you are a Haruhi and host club fan then don't read.

She found them in the living room. As soon as honey saw her he began to rant.

"What are you doing with my son? Leave him out of this, or else…" Kagome went from calm to deadly freezing calm. "…Or else, what?"

"Leave my son. If you want to go, go. You'll get nothing from me"

"I never needed nor wanted anything from you."

"Ha, a commoner like you should be glad I marry you."

"Hn, who said I was a commoner? I will file for divorce first thing tomorrow and you will not fight it. I will take full custody of Miro, I will not tell Tamaki not because I love you but it will kill him coming from me. I don't want to see him like that. He gave-up his beloved mother for you and your friend but especially for his beloved wife."

"You can't do this."

"Watch me because when my brothers finds out that your whole family knew they destroy not only you but the whole Haninozuka clan. You mess with the wrong girl. I may have been a commoner but my brothers most certainly are not."

With that she turns and left.

On her way to Seshoumaru's house she called Mori.

"Takashi."

"Takashi, I want to talk to you tomorrow at six at Taisho manor. If you know what is good for you, you better be on time. That is all."

She ended the call just as she arrived in front of Seshoumaru's house. He was already outside to help her get inside. He carried her luggage while she carried Miro. After settling Miro in the room next to the one that was hers before she moved out to live with her husband she went to talk with Sesshoumaru. When she finishes telling him all that has happen his killing intent was so strong it woke his mate and her sister up. So they were told what happen and they kept talking till early in the morning. plotting revenge. No one mess with the Taisho's, especially not with their alpha female. When everything was done they called the rest of the clan in and told them everything. Emotions were running high when Mori arrived. He was escorted to a clan meeting room and was surprise to see Kagome at the head of the table in between Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kouga Ookami, two of the wealthiest men alive, even more than the rest of the host club. Then and there he the rest of the host club was in trouble.

"Takashi, before we start and I present you to all present answer me one question: why were you against my marriage to Mitsukuni Haninozuka? Answer wisely."

~xXx~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: their first mistake… messing with and lying to her.

An Inuyasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I wish…. Not mine…

Rated: T

Pairings: Kagome/Mori

Summary: Kagome's husband cheated on her, all hell breaks loose when she finds out the host clubs' deep dark secret. If you are a Haruhi and host club fan then don't read.

-xXx-

"The reason why I oppose was because I knew his secrets, secrets tying to the host club. I will tell you everything. Even the darkest secrets of host club that only Tamaki didn't and still don't know."

Kagome only raised an eyebrow. "Before you begin I will tell you my secret." She stood up. "I am no commoner. Why do you think Kyouya never got any info on me? My real name is Kagome Higurashi Taisho Ookami, sister to Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kouga Ookami, adopted mother to Shippo foxfire, Alpha female of the house of moon clan. So you better tell no lies because they are going down and you have a choice either help or go down with their family. Choose wisely and choose now because I already set my plan into motion even before you arrive. "

"Hn, I will help you."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and he said "wise choice, young one. proceed."

"a year after Haruhi was with us things started to change. Our hormones, we all started liking Haruhi, well in my case I liked her, but I can't speak for the other, we helped ourselves to her without Tamaki knowing or getting suspicious. If he did get suspicious another would cover for the other. I stopped after I realize I didn't want her in a romantic way anymore but I'm still Mitsukuni's bodyguard, I swore to protect him against any and every thing that can harm him both emotionally and physically, so even after you started dating, he kept using her. I know he is using her because you will never share someone with your friends or even let him or her participate in an orgy. They use each other without thinking of the consequences. Like now be thankful you haven't slept with Mitsukuni in the last months because early this week they found out that the twins had Genital Herpes from a hooker they slept with last month and they still slept with Haruhi which would put everyone at risk even Tamaki. Every month they have an orgy between them. It's is held every month at a different mansion. I always go because of Mitsukuni but I don't participate. While they are at it I'm downstairs. This month was your mansion that is why they send you to the convention. Mitsukuni's family thinks that they prefer Haruhi over you as his wife so they encourage him to do as he pleases where you are concern. So when he asked them to think of a way to send you away for a week-end they didn't think twice. We me and my family are sworn to protect them that is why not only was my family and me against the marriage but when I told them everything they try to convince Tamaki too."

"ok, Jenny will escort you to breakfast while we decide what to do with this information."

Jenny walked in bowed and Mori followed her out. Once he was out of the soundproof room Kagome let her illusion down and was growling. Her pack was just let her get it out of her system.

"This means war."

~xXx~


	5. Chapter 5

Title: their first mistake… messing with and lying to her.

An Inuyasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I wish…. Not mine…

Rated: T

Pairings: Kagome/Mori

Summary: Kagome's husband cheated on her, all hell breaks loose when she finds out the host clubs' deep dark secret. If you are a Haruhi and host club fan then don't read.

~xXx~

After she calmed down, she turned to her pack with an evil smile, and a grin started to form on all their faces because they know that smile means.

"First, Sesshou I need you to pass me the control on this one."

"Done"

"Kanna I need you to keep an eye with and without your mirror on all of the host club members and their family. Kagura I need my divorce and custody of Miro done and ready before the week is over. Shippo sent your best spies in their companies because we are taking them over. Kouga you and your tribe will find a place to hide the Morinozuka's until this mess is clear. Rin you will start designing my place and its location to be built, customize with everything I need from space to meditate to my garden, also in your hands are my staff. Sesshou you will handle the Souh's and let them get Tamaki checked and all their other problems they might get with the Ootori's. Any of you find something wrong in my plans?"

The silence was all she needed to know that they agree with her. "well, let's get some breakfast so I can talk to Miro. I think it's time he knows what he really is. I had planned to tell him next month, a day after his birthday. Oh, well. I sealed his blood before he was born; he is after all a full demon."

"Momma, how is that possible?"

"It's because my blood is too strong for Mitsukuni's blood it almost erase it all, the tiny that is left is insignificant. Remember my blood consist of inu youkai, wolf youkai and miko."

They enter the dining room to find all of their pups and cubs awake and worst of all they all are in their true form. They didn't know what to do but to confess.

"Hn, apparently our pups taught they were save enough not to hide what they are."

"well, I'll be damn. That means the boy has little demon blood."

"No, Kouga. I think it's because of his aura. Now that I undid my seal I can sense it."

"He's gentle, caring, strong, and noble and he has honor. That is why they are not afraid of him."

"Kanna is right, you guys. We better tell him everything; It's been a while since we confide in a human what we are."

"Yes, Kags, I think the last person was my family."

"Gome, do you think that is wise?"

"That is up to Sessh to say. What say you, aniki?"

"Hn, but you're telling him, imouto."

Kagome sighed "Fine, after breakfast I'll tell him when I tell Miro."

~xXx~


	6. Chapter 6

Title: their first mistake… messing with and lying to her.

An Inuyasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I wish…. Not mine…

Rated: T

Pairings: Kagome/Mori

Summary: Kagome's husband cheated on her, all hell breaks loose when she finds out the host clubs' deep dark secret. If you are a Haruhi and host club fan then don't read.

~xXx~

"Takashi, after breakfast I want to talk to you and Miro."

He bows his head slightly so she knew he heard her. True to her word after breakfast they went to meeting room and she told them everything from being fifteen and falling down the well to becoming lady alpha of both Seshoumaru's clan and Kouga's tribe and everything in between. She told Miro how and why sealed his demonic and spiritual blood. She asks him if he wants her to unseal, he said he'll think about it. Takashi just quietly as Sesshoumaru asks his question by raising an eyebrow. Being with Sesshoumaru for so long she didn't have a problem knowing what he wants to know and she answers him truthfully. They sat in silence letting every information sink in. when the door open and Sesshou step inside. "imouto, everything is set in motion from all of us. Tell me, imouto, now that your home why not let the illusion down. it's been awhile since this Sesshoumaru saw your real face since you sealed yourself for so long."

"aniki, can it be that you missed me?"

"You know better than to ask me that question, imouto."

"Hn, so true."

With that she let it the illusion fall. Takashi was speechless he always had a crush on Kagome but seeing her now, he can't stand it, he wants her, wants her in a way that he shouldn't. both youkai in the room took whiff and give each other a knowing smile. The smell of arousal that comes from Takashi is unmistakable. "This is one of the many reasons I regretted sealing my blood."

At the end of the week most was already done. The divorce and custody of Miro was done. Once that was done Kagura got the job to prepare everything for Kagome's introduction to the world as a Taisho-Ookami. Kagome was sitting in the gardens one night when she felt a presence in front of her. Raising her head she saw her son. "What is it Miro?"

"I've decided."

"And?" Without knowing Kagome held her breath but let it loose when she heard his reply.

"I want to be unsealed."

"That is god news but now I have a bad news for you. If we do this you can't go anywhere for months. So you can train your powers and illusions."

"No problem, mom. Love you, anyways."

"Love you, too. Now go to sleep. We will do this tomorrow."

~xXx~


	7. Chapter 7

Title: their first mistake… messing with and lying to her.

An Inuyasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I wish…. Not mine…

Rated: T

Pairings: Kagome/Mori

Summary: Kagome's husband cheated on her, all hell breaks loose when she finds out the host clubs' deep dark secret. If you are a Haruhi and host club fan then don't read.

~xXx~

In the morning Kagome went to talk to Sessh about Miro's training. She found him in the dining room.

"Morning, Sesshou-aniki. Sessh do you think you can train Miro in his doggie powers?"

"Hn?"

"last night he came to me and asked to be unsealed."

"Hn."

"Thank you, Aniki. Do you know if Kou-aniki is already up?"

"His study."

"Thank you. After the unsealing we'll talk schedule."

She ran to him and asks him the same thing after another affirmative, she went to Miro woke him up and go to the dojo for his first lesson. Arriving there they find Mori doing his routine. Kagome put her finger on her mouth to tell Miro not to make a sound and together they stand and him work out. Kagome thinking not for the first time _he's HOT _and in Miro all he could think was _SO COOL._

"Takashi would you and your family as in your parents and brother like to live with us?"

"I guess, but what of Chika?"

"What of him?"

"He was against his family from the start and was disowned."

"Well, if that really is the case then he is welcome because as they say an enemy of my enemy is my friend. If he and your family swear your loyalty to us, I see no problem what so ever."

"It might be unofficial but you have my loyalty even before you married Mitsukuni."

"Hn, Takashi, might I ask you to help me train Miro, he will need his basic because at the end of the week he will be taught by Sesshou, Shippo and Kouga. One in his ability as a demon, one in illusion and spells and the other in speed and agility of a demon,, from me he will learn control over his miko problem and I want you to learn kendo and discipline."

"Ah."

"I get to learn all that?" He was getting excited.

~xXx~


	8. Chapter 8

Title: their first mistake… messing with and lying to her.

An Inuyasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I wish…. Not mine…

Rated: T

Pairings: Kagome/Mori

Summary: Kagome's husband cheated on her, all hell breaks loose when she finds out the host clubs' deep dark secret. If you are a Haruhi and host club fan then don't read.

~xXx~

As hours turns to days, days turns to weeks, Kagome grew close to Takashi and his family. Three days after Kagome talk with Takashi they held a ceremony where they pledge loyalty to the Taisho-Ookami-Foxfire-Higurashi clans. They have been told of everything, first it was a little too much but they accept it. They were taught the ways of a demon pack and their customs. As the months pass all was set and they are once again in the meeting room. Whole pack their even Kouga's remaining pack including Ginta and Hakkaku. Even Kagome's remaining human relative was present who were her mother and her baby brother, Souta. Her grandfather died three months after the final battle. Miro was excited, his first clan meeting, he was there because he was being presented to the clan as Kagome's Heir. Sesshou as alpha male open the meeting.

"This Sesshoumaru thank you all for coming, we are here for a few reasons. So let's all begin so we can all go enjoy a family get together after so many years. Today the whole meeting will be in hands of our alpha female, high priestess, Lady Kagome, Shikon no miko. " she stood up and took over the meeting.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru of the west. First This Kagome would like to thank you all for coming." She bowed her head to show her gratitude. "One of the reasons we are here is because This Kagome will present you all with my heir." Miro step forward. "This Kagome give to you Prince Miro Taisho Higurashi, my son and heir." They all bowed to him, he half bowed back. Sesshou stand in front of him. "Submit to your alpha." Miro submitted by baring his neck, Sesshou nuzzled his neck in affirmation. "Now that that is over let's move to more troubling matter, This Kagome has sealed her power to help her while she was in school, while sealed This Kagome had no way of telling one species from the other, my mistake, This Kagome fell for a human named Mitsukuni Haninozuka and was cheated on." Killing intent formed from the whole room. She held a hand up for and they quiet down. "This Kagome has a plan and it is already coming to an end. Be aware there will be changes in the high companies for four shall fall and their family, they being the Ootori's, Haninozuka's, Morinozuka's, Hitachiin's and the Fujioka's. No one messes with this family and gets away with it." The whole clan approved. There was a knock on the door. After an "enter" was heard Jenny walked in and went to Sesshoumaru and bowed and stay bowed till she was acknowledge. "My lord the whole Souh Family is outside in the parlor." "We will be done in a while. Mean while make them welcome." With that she bowed and left. "Okay the last thing being we have five new clan members, the ones that are innocent in this situation with my ex-husband and friends. This Kagome would like to welcome Haninozuka Yasuchika, Morinozuka Satoshi, Morinozuka Takashi, Morinozuka Tamai and Morinozuka Sei." They all bowed all the way and the rest bowed back. "That ends our clan meeting enjoy the get together, jenny will escort you all to the gardens." They all walked out behind Jenny while the main family and the Morinozuka's went to the parlor.

"Souh Tamaki, I Hope you grew a back bone in the last years because you need before we are done here." Kagome walk in with the air of a princess and Tamaki's eyes almost fell out of his socked , it grew even wider when his grandmother and father bowed to her and almost fell from his chair when his chair greeted her.

"It's nice to see you again, Princess Kagome of the Taisho clan."

~xXx~


	9. Chapter 9

Title: their first mistake… messing with and lying to her.

An Inuyasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I wish…. Not mine… not now, not ever

Rated: T

Pairings: Kagome/Mori

Summary: Kagome's husband cheated on her, all hell breaks loose when she finds out the host clubs' deep dark secret. If you are a Haruhi and host club fan then don't read.

~xXx~

"This Sesshoumaru welcome you to his house, Souh."

"This Yuzuru is most grateful, lord Sesshoumaru."

After then formal greeting they sat and discuss what has been done and what will be done. After the meeting they join the get together. The whole while Takashi and Kagome didn't leave Tamaki alone because he didn't take it well. The good news is that he was not infected with the STD from Haruhi. Kagome took a discreet whiff and asked Sesshou for second opinion. Tamaki just crash and when Mori-sempai confirm all of it he just faint from the shock. Sesshou took Yuzuru and his mother apart and told them the plan that was set in motion a month early, the plan that is coming to an end. They agreed to help. Mean while Kagome was trying to get Tamaki to get himself together, after that to sign his divorce paper and the disowning of Haruhi Fujioka. Kagura with the help of the evidence Kagome got the night she found Mitsukuni and Haruhi together made the divorce smooth and fast.

Later that night in the same meeting room, Kagome was updated, everything was ready. They out bought all of their company once they were occupied with Haruhi being caught. They were so focus on a media attack they didn't see a company attack. The thought didn't even cross their mind still thinking she was a commoner. Next day there was a media confers about the out buying of the richest companies in Japan and the mysterious partner of the Taisho Inc. It was held at a High rise hotel in a ballroom. They send special invitation to the out bought families and the Fujioka's, they all came. Sesshoumaru walked out with Kouga and Shippo like the own the place and sat at the table leaving the chair between Sesshou and Kouga open.

"We are here to let anyone know that Taisho inc., wolf speed industry, and foxy sweet and delicious have taken over the companies from the following families over: the Ootori, the Hitachiin, the Haninozuka and the Morinozuka. The reasons were personal, they may not know us personally but they know our partner and sister." At this Honey paled, a whisper "it can't be" was heard, the others was curious as to why he paled. Until they turn first they saw Mori enter and they all paled, next one to enter was Tamaki and Yuzuru they all grew paler if that was possible. "I give to you our partner and sister Higurashi-Taisho-Ookami Kagome." She walked out being escorted by the two men, one on each side." "How can a commoner be their sister?" Honey's parents scream in disgust. "Who said she was a commoner?" Shippo answer with barely hold in anger. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and answer in a way that they wish they never messed with her, she answer loud enough for the paparazzi to hear:

"Even if I were a commoner I would be one with honor, not one who encourages infidelity and orgies among my children, to spread deceases around candy."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: their first mistake… messing with and lying to her.**

**An Inuyasha/ Ouran High School Host Club**

**Disclaimer: Not now, Not ever**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: Kagome/Mori**

**Summary: Kagome's husband cheated on her, all hell breaks loose when she finds out the host clubs' deep dark secret. If you are a Haruhi and host club fan then don't read.**

~xXx~

After the conference they were put to shame. In presence of everyone Ryoji Fujioka slapped her daughter. "I didn't raise you like that. Don't bother coming home. I raised a woman not a slut." Kagome use this opportunity to make further damage. "On that note, the Souh send me their heir with me because he too has an announcement to make." Tamaki step forward "my name is Souh Tamaki and I hereby declare Fujioka Haruhi divorce and disown, she may never use the Souh name again." He step back and Kagome step forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming today. If there is any question contact me later and I'll choose if to answer or not." They moved out with Kagome being escorted by Sesshoumaru and Kouga, Shippo, Takashi and Tamaki right behind them.

As the months grew Takashi and Kagome grew close and so did Tamaki and Kanna. With permission of her alpha's Kanna mated and married Tamaki. At their wedding Kagome was the bridesmaid and Takashi the best man. Before the wedding Takashi took Sesshou, Kouga, Souta, Shippo and Miro apart and asks for permission to court, wed and mate Kagome. With their blessing he is going to ask her during the celebration. He has all planned out, a romantic setting in the garden, a gazebo adorn with some white Christmas light. When they were dancing he whisked her outside, once outside he asks her to walk with him. All was dark when they enter the gazebo, Takashi turn the light on and got on one knee. "Higurashi-Taisho Kagome, will you do me the honor of letting me court, wed and mate you?"

"Mate? You know that is forever, right?"

"Ah"

"And you still want to mate me?"

"Ah. I loved you since you came into our lives." Kagome with a teary eyes but a smile on her face throw herself in his embrace all the while saying yes. After five months they married and mated. Shippo and Miro had a baby sister two years after that. Three months before that Kanna gave Tamaki a set of twins a boy and a girl. Yasuchika married and mated one of Seshou's daughter while Satoshi married and mated on of Kouga's. They never heard from the host club again. They formed a big happy clan, one of the few remaining clan.

FIN

~xXx~

A.N.: Sorry if it was too short for some. Read and Let me know what you think."


End file.
